


A Garden of Degradation

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, it's mildly abstract??? but if you like utena cmon that's par for the course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Ohtori academy, a study of what's left unsaid- the hidden thoughts of the average student as they live this birdcage of a school.(General study of how Ohtori feels)





	A Garden of Degradation

This is a garden overgrown with young, savage things.   
This is the world of Ohtori: a fine institution with a gilded veneer of prestige and prowess.

It’s a privilege to be able to attend such a school, but behind its walls, it has been rotting away on the inside.  
Such is natural for a garden where nothing grows, a school where nothing is learned.

To be fair, there is an…”education” of sorts.

After all, nowhere else could a young person could receive a better education in double-dealing and backstabbing hiding the unspoken, unaddressed insecurities in the depths of your heart. 

“I will never have what I want, I don’t deserve it. My goals are out of sight and all my efforts are futile,”

“The person I love with all my heart is the only thing in the world that means anything but they won’t look my way,”

“No one else is good for them. Only me. The only world that matters is the one where we are together,”

“I know best. I KNOW BEST. Everyone else is standing in my way”

“I can’t tell anyone because no one would help me. I’m alone in a room full of people.”

A sunlit garden, gone to seed.   
Or perhaps it was rotten on the inside to begin with.


End file.
